kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Enkelejtë
Enkelejtë, fis ilir, banorë të trevës së liqenit Lihnid (i Ohrit). Qyteti Enkelana, vendi i të cilit ende nuk është përcaktuar, duhet të lidhet me këtë fis. Burimet historike i quajnë njëkohësisht enkelejtët edhe si banorë pran gjirit të Rizonit (në grykën e Kotorit). Përmenden në shek. VI-V p.e.r. lidhur me ngjarjet historike si strehimi i Kadmit e Harmonisë që vijnë këtu nga Teba, dhe grabitja e tempullit të Delfit në shek. VI p.e.r. Nuk përmenden më në shek. IV p.e.r., kur në vendin e tyre në ngjarjet e kohës e zënë dasaretët. Në historiografi u është dhënë një rol më i madh ngase dëshmohet prej të dhënave historike. Enkelejtët shquheshin si peshkatarë e konzervues të zotë të peshkut. Burime informatash për fisin * Emërtimi në literatur ** Ilirisht : ** Latinisht: Encheleae ** Greqisht : Εγχελιοι (Enchelioi) ** Anglisht : ** Gjuhë tjera: gjermanisht: Encheläer dhe Aalmänner Tekste kërkimore për Ilirët :Të përgjithëshme ::Udhëpërshkruese, lajmëtare, fotolibra * A. Kulpok, Europas letzte Geheimnis - Albanien, Frankfurt 1981 (E mëshefta e fundit e Evropës). * 40 Years of Socialist Albania, Tiranë 1982 (40 vite të Shqipëris socialiste ). * P. Lendavi, Das einsame Albanien, Zurich 1985 (Shqipëria e vetmuar) . * W. Peinsipp, Das Volk der Shkypetaren, Wien 1985 (Populli i Shkypetarëve). * C. Lienau - G. Prinzig, Beitrage zu Geographie und Geschichte Albaniens, Munster 1986 (Të dhëna mbi gjeografin dhe historin e Shqipërisë) * Die Albaner und ihre Gebiete, Tiranë 1986 (Shqipëtarët dhe trojet e tyre). * N. Stanek, Albanien. Land der Skipetaren, Munchen 1987 (Shqipëria. Vendi i Shkipetarëve). ::Katalogje ekspozitash * L'Art Albanais â travers les siěcles, Paris, Petit Palais, 1974/75. * L'Arte Albanese nei secoli, Rom, Museo Nazionale Preistorico Etnografico >>Luigi Pigorini<<, 1985 * G. Koch u.a., Albanien. Kulturdenkmale eines unbekannten Landes aus 2200 jahren, Marburg 1985. ::Bibliografike * L. Papajani, Bibliografi për Monumentet e Arkitekturës dhe të Artit 1945-1980, Tiranë 1982. * A. Hertzer - V.S. Roman, Albanien. Ein Bibliographischer Forschungsbericht, 1983. * F. Drini, Bibliografi e Arkeologjisë dhe e Historisë së Lashtë të Shqipërisë 1972-1983, Tiranë 1985 * L. Papajani - M. Topi, Bibliografi e Monumenteve të Arkitekturës dhe të Artit 1944-1984, Tiranë 1985. ::Udhëpërshkruese dhe doracak udhëtimi të vjetra * C. Patsch, Das Sandschak Berat in Albanien, Wien 1904, Nachdruck Nendel 1976. * C. Praschniker - A.Schober, Archeologische Forschungen in Albanien und Montenegro, Wien 1919, Nachdruck Nendel 1976. * C. Praschniker, Muzakhia und Malakastra, in: Jahreshefte des Osterreichischen Archologischen Instituts 21/22, 1922-24 Beiblatt 1-224. * L. rey, Guide d'Albania, Paris 1930. :Gazeta shqiptare * Culture Populaire Albanaise, Botues : Instituti për Kulturën e Popullit pranë Akademisë së Shkencave, Tiranë. * Etnographie Albanaise, Botues : Instituti për Kulturën e Popullit pranë Akademisë së Shkencave, Tiranë. * Iliria. Revistë Arkeologjike, Botues : Instituri Arkeologjikë pranë Akademisë së Shkencave, Tiranë. * Monumentet, Botues : Instituri për Mirëmbajtjen e Përmendoreve, Tiranë. * Studia Albanica, Botues : Akademia e Shkencave, Tiranë. * Studime Historike, Botues : Instituti i Historisë pranë Akademisë së Shkencave, Tiranë. : Tekste për periudha të caktuara * G. Statmuller, Forschung zur aëbanischen Frhgeschichte, Wiesbaden 1966. * N.G.L. Hammond, Epirus. The Geography, the Ancient Remains, the History and the Topography of epirus and Adjacent Areas, Oxford 1967. * P. Cabanes L'Epire de la mort de Pyrros â la conquěte romaine, Paris 1976. * S. Pollo - A. Puto, The History of Albania fro its Origins to the Present Day, Londër 1981. * G. Karaiskaj, Pesë mijë vjet fortifikemit në Shqipëri, Tiranë 1981. * The Princeton Encyclopedia of Classical Sites, Princeton 1976. * Theologische Realenzyklopadie II, Berlin 1978, 160ff. * Lexikon des Mitelalters I, Munchen 1980 273ff. ::Parahistoria * F. Prendi, the Prehistory of Albania, in : Cambridge Ancient History I I,Cambridge 1982, 187ff. * M. Korkuti, in P.R. Franke, Albanien im Altertum, s.u 2.1 * Z. Andrea, Kultura Ilire e Tumave në Pellgun e Korçës, Tiranë 1985. * A. Koka, The Illyrian Prehistorical Culture in Albania, Tiranë 1985. :Antika; Ilirët, Grekët, Romakët :: Në përgjithësi * J.J. Wilkers, Dalmatia (History of the Provinces of the Roman Empire), Londër 1969. Category:Fise Ilire de:Encheläer